The Past, Present, Pain and Love
by Elzangel
Summary: A sequel to All Change set 15 years in the future and is a school fic starring Phil and Sam's teenage daughter.
1. New Neighbours

**This is a sequel to All Change set 15 years after Sam and Phil got married and stars their beautiful daughter Angel. Hope you like it and I won't update this one so quickly, to keep you all intrigued. Enjoy, lv Elz xx**

* * *

New Neighbours

Phil Hunter stood admiring the new school photo of his 15year old daughter, Angel. She was beautiful just like her mother-Sam, but with his colouring. She had his dark hair and eyes, but her features were her mother's. She also had her mother's stubbornness and intelligence. For the latter he was truly grateful, for the stubbornness he was not so. Two stubborn women in one household was enough to drive any other man insane, but Phil truly loved the two women in his life. He looked down at the picture of Angel, a devilish grin on her face- a bit like his trademark one. Apart from his colouring she had also inherited his charm, cheekiness and a way with the opposite sex. She used all the qualities she'd inherited from her parents to her advantage. She was top in all her classes, and was teacher's pet, but all the other kids still loved her. She was so popular because she was witty, sensitive, caring and beautiful-making her incredibly popular with the boys. Phil was so proud of his daughter, for inheriting just about the right qualities from each of her parents. He had to admit him and Sam had made the perfect child. However, they still worried about her. Just the other day Sam had to give her 'The Talk' as they feared she was going too far with her boyfriend Jamie Smith (Smithy's and Kerry's kid). But unlike other kids she was just cool with it and said she understood then carried on with her homework.

At that moment Phil was distracted from his thoughts as he heard feet racing down the stairs and the door burst open and in came Angel and her 10 year old brother -Jack (or mini Phil as they called him as he looked/acted just like his Dad).

'Dad, someone's moving in next door. In Miss Patron's old place.' Jack told his father. At just that moment their mother walked in.

'What's this about people moving in next door?' Sam asked, having missed part of what had been said.

'Yeah, next door. Lets go and see what they look like.' Angel suggested. Before either of her parents could contest the idea both, her and Jack had run out into the garden.

'Well we've got to watch the kids haven't we?' Phil grinned, having found an excuse to go and be nosy.

The couple followed the children outside to watch their new neighbours moving in. There was a huge removal van being unloaded and parked behind it was a silver Porsche.

'Whoever it is swanky. Check out the motor.' Jack pointed to the car. At just that moment people started getting out of the car-presumably the family who were moving in. A lady in her thirties stepped out first –she was tall, dark and had auburn coloured hair flowing down her back. Next out stepped a boy of about Angel's eyes. He was tall ,tanned, muscular, and rather handsome. He looked at Angel and flashed her an award winning smile, and she blushed. Next, out stepped a smarmy looking man with slicked back dark hair.

'I don't believe it?' Phil muttered, staring at the man in disbelief.

'It can't be? Can it?' Sam stared at the family in shock. The man looked across at them.

'Sam? Phil? Is it you?' He looked shocked to see them and feigned being pleased.

'Great!' Phil said sarcastically. 'It is him.'


	2. Old Faces

Here's the latest chapter and you all get to see who their new neighbour is. Thanks to those who reviewed, I'd like 5 more reviews before I add the next chapter. lv Elz xx

* * *

Old Faces

'Um…Nice to see you again. It's been so long. Over 20 years, in fact.' Sam forced herself to be polite.

'Yeah it has. We must catch up some time.' The man said, trying to hide his shock at having seen his old enemy and ex-girlfriend obviously very happy together.

'Yeah we must. Well we'll leave you to get unpacked and settled in, then we'll pop around later.' Sam answered him, trying to be sincere.

'Sure. Nice seeing you again Sam. Phil.' With that he joined the rest of his family inside the house.

'Come on kids back inside.' Phil tried to take control of the situation but was still in shock. Begrudgingly the children went inside, their parents following in absolute silence due to shock.

'Who was that Mom?' Jack asked.

'Yeah. You obviously know him.' Angel added.

'Oh that was someone your Dad and I knew from school.'

'He used to date your mother before I did.' Phil interjected with obvious bitterness. Angel looked at her parents with puzzlement. There had only been one person in her Mom's life before her Dad and that had been…

'Stuart Turner? He's moved in next door?' Angel asked, still puzzled at her parents reactions.

'Yep.' Her father nodded. 'He just keeps turning up like a bad penny.'

'Who's Stuart Turner, Dad?' Jack was utterly confused at this point. Everyone seemed to know who their new neighbours were except him.

'Our new neighbours, stupid.' Angel pointed out, sarcastically.

'I know that, idiot, but I mean how do Mom and Dad know him.'

Sam sat down, and pulled her bewildered son onto her lap. 'Ages ago, when we were at school, me and your Dad knew Stuart. He used to be my boyfriend for a short while- before your Dad.'

'Oh! So why did you look upset to see him?' Jack questioned.

'Yes Dad. Why did you look so upset to see our mother's ex-boyfriend, 'cos I can't see it being a problem.' Angel shot a look at her brother, as she said this sarcastic statement. He stuck his tongue out and scowled.

'Angel, be nice to your brother.' Sam warned, but she couldn't help but laugh to herself. They had acted and sounded just like her and Phil had when they were younger.

'Well, Stuart wasn't a nice bloke to be around. And I don't want you lot getting all pally with his family. Ok? Especially that son of his. He looks a right chip off the old block.' Phil warned both his children. After twenty-odd years without Stuart Turner wrecking his life, he didn't want him to start now.

'Dad. That's unfair, you can't judge his family because you don't like him, and I thought his son looked OK.' Angel defended her knew neighbours quickly, she quite liked the look of Stuart Junior or whatever his name was and she didn't want an old family rift to wreck any friendship between them. 'Anyway, how can we avoid them when Mom told them we were going around later.'

'That's a good point. Why on earth did you do that Sam?' Phil turned and looked at his wife accusingly.

'Angel's right. We can't judge his family just because we don't like him, besides he could have changed. We have. Back then no-one thought you'd get married-least of all to me. Now look at us. We've been married 16 years and have two beautiful kids. I think we should give them a chance.' Sam looked at her husband, who just sighed and nodded, knowing he was defeated.

'OK! We'll go around later. But, Angel don't get to close to this lad. I don't want you getting hurt.'

'Ok. I'm with Jamie anyway.' Angel smiled. Yeah she was with Jamie, but that didn't stop her from being friends with this new neighbour of theirs even if her Dad had forbidden it. She didn't usually listen to him- so why start now.


	3. Tyler's Thoughts

Tyler's Thoughts

Next door, in the Turner household a similar conversation was going on.

'Stuart, who were that couple?' Stuart's wife, Tania, asked, when they were inside their new house. She had never seen her husband act so strangely.

'Oh, just some people from when I was a teenager. Samantha Nixon and Philip Hunter. However; I believe they are now Mr and Mrs Hunter.' Stuart answered bitterly.

'Would that be your old girlfriend, the one you called frigid? Or was it easy? I can't remember. I know you called her a manipulative cow at one point.' Stuart's son asked, trying to look innocent. Stuart, turned red at his son's questions.

'What? Is this true? You used to date her, and then tell your son she was a manipulative cow, but you don't tell me about her. Fine!' Tania, was furious that her husband hadn't told her about this woman, and then had the cheek to bad-mouth the poor woman.

'It wasn't like that. We were teenagers, and she was just using me to get at Phil.' Stuart tried to argue his point, but Tania was having none of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stuart's son, Tyler watched the argument he had just started between his father and Step-Mother. He hated, Tania. She was only 24 (17, years younger than Stuart), and this repulsed him. On top of that, ever since his mother had died she tried to replace her. Tania, had been his Mom's God-Daughter, which just made everything worse. When Tyler's mom had died, when he was just nine, Tania had started to visit Stuart to see how he was coping. Then, she had started to baby-sit Tyler. Then she would cook tea for them, to save Stuart the hassle (he was a busy taxi-driver after all). Then she started staying over some nights to 'keep Stuart company'. By the time Tyler was 11, and his Mom had been dead 2 years, she had already moved in and was engaged to Stuart. When he started senior school everyone though his new Step-Mom was his sister (She was only 19, nearly 20 at the time), which really embarrassed him. He had to admit she could be really nice to him, he just didn't like how fast her relationship with his Dad had moved, his Mom (her God-mother) hadn't been dead 2years when she married him and this really hurt Tyler.

* * *

As the arguing started to escalate he decided to step in-after all they didn't want the neighbours to complain about the noise when they had only just moved in. 'Tania, it was all in the past. Let's just forget about it, I'm sure they're not that bad. After all it was years ago and people do change.' He pointed out. 

'He has a point. Anyway, you've already invited them round so I have to be civil to them anyway, whether I like them or not.' With that Tania flounced off saying something about getting changed to meet the new neighbours.

'Thanks, son. I owe you one. Now let's sort this place out. Make it slightly presentable for our visitors.' Tyler just shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, but inside he thought 'Too right you owe me'. Tyler was dreading this visit as much as his Dad and Step-Mom were. The only good thing about this visit was he thought he had seen they had an attractive daughter about his age. Hopefully she'd be cool and they could hang out and 'stuff', he thought wishfully.

* * *

**I'd like to have 10 reviews before I update please. Reviews make me happy :) lv Elz xx**


	4. Mutual feelings

Mutual Feelings

After finding out about Stuart and his family, Angel ran upstairs. If she was going to meet her new neighbours, she wanted to make an effort. She opened her wardrobe and saw the photo of her and Jamie from a few weeks before, at the start of the holidays. They looked so happy. They'd been dating about 2months and they were already the most popular couple at their school. Jamie was a sportsperson and Angel was an attractive popular girl. It seemed like a match made in heaven. Well that's what Angel thought until, a few moments ago. When she saw, Stuart's son she tried to think nothing of it. He was a good-looking guy that's all. Plus her Dad had banned her from mixing with him. But here she was getting dolled up for him. No she told herself. She just wanted to create a good impression with the neighbours, that was all. However, if that was all why was she now picking out one of her cutest outfits, and why did she feel a little flutter inside when she thought of the boy next-door.

Tyler, walked up to his room. He was trying to be casual, but inside he was desperate to get changed out of his moving-in clothes into something smarter. He didn't want to create a bad impression with their new neighbours after all. Particularly their daughter. The moment Tyler had seen her, he had felt something inside. The way she blushed when he looked at her, made him feel all warm inside. But she was just a girl. He could have who ever he wanted- and often did. But this girl was different. He didn't no why. He just knew he wanted her. Had to have her. Maybe it was because he knew his Dad wouldn't be impressed if he dated his nemesis' daughter, or because she was new to him - a girl he hadn't yet had, either way he knew he had to make a big impression on her.

Strangely enough, their parents were having similar thoughts. Phil and Sam, had got changed, and smartened up. Their motive was to show Stuart how well they were doing, since he'd left them alone. Stuart went and sorted himself out to show Sam what she was missing out on. To prove he was better than _that Hunter. _Similarly, Tania was getting herself in a flap about meeting her neighbours, and wanted to make a big impression to prove that Stuart was better off with her, than Sam-that's how insecure she was about the age difference.

She loved Stuart, and had admired him when she was a teenager and went round his house to see her God-mother, Gabriella (Stuart's wife). She loved his little quirks and his sense of humour. Gabriella didn't always find him funny, but she did. When Gabriella died, she went round there to see if he was OK. She started cooking, then staying over and before she knew it, she was in love. She knew what people said. That Gabriella wasn't even cold in her grave when she moved in with Stuart, but having spent her life in care-homes, she was desperate for love and security, which he provided. It scared her at first. Being married to a 36 year old and a Step-Mom to an 11 year old all at the age of 19, but what did it matter if it was all in the name of love?


	5. Arguments and Anguish

Arguments and Anguish

When the time was right, the Hunter's got ready to greet there new neighbours. They had all gone and smartened up for the occasion (apart from Jack, he didn't know what the fuss was all about), but none of them really knew what they were in for. When they knocked on the door and Stuart's wife opened it in a scarlet dress and makeup which made her look like a Stepford wife rather than someone who had just moved house- it was obvious that the Turners didn't know what they were in for either.

The first few minutes into the visit were a bit awkward and only really included introductions and offers of drinks and apologies about the mess. To be honest the only two who were really interested in the introductions were Angel and Tyler, but both knew they couldn't show this in the presence of their families. Eventually Jack broke the silence by asking about some hideous painting they had stuck on the wall. Tania was obviously proud of this and it triggered a conversation about art between her and Sam. The awkwardness between Stuart and Sam was only broken when Angel realised they had Sky already installed and Phil asked what sport channels they had. This caused yet another conversation to flow, this one about sport. With their parents talking and Jack amusing himself with Tyler's old game-boy it only left Tyler and Angel not speaking.

'Hey do you want me to show you around?' Angel offered.

'Yeah. Sure.' Tyler tried not to sound too eager or too causal. They both got up and walked off with out either family realising.

'So, that's Tally and Logan Best's house. There in my class at school. I take it seeing as your older, that you won't be in our form?' Angel and Tyler were getting along like old friends, with Angel showing him the neighbourhood and her friends houses.

'Nah, Shame. It could have been quite fun.' He looked at her, while she blushed and looked away. She really was beautiful, he thought. She was dressed in a girl next-door meets a skater chick type of way, and it was obvious she had her own style, which he really liked.

'You'll still have fun.' She said trying to look pleased that he thought it would have been fun if they were in the same form.

'Not nearly as much as it would have been if you were there', he flirted, making her blush even more and that warm feeling inside him grow.

As they returned towards Tyler's house and walked up the path, they could hear raised voices. They looked at each other and rushed inside. They were greeted by the sight of Phil and Stuart arguing about, what appeared to be the football and Sam and Tania were trying to separate them.

'There you are.' Stuart turned towards Tyler, his face filled with anger. 'Was that hussy trying to lead you astray?' He snarled referring to Angel.

'How dare you call my daughter a hussy, it was probably your son. Just like his father, always trying to have his wicked way with innocent women.' Phil snarled. 'Still at it as well I see and they're getting younger.' He nodded towards Tania.

'Phil, stop it right now. We're going home.' Sam tried to calm the situation down, and apologise to Tania.

'It's Ok, but maybe you should go home.' Tania agreed.

'Yeah go home, and take your tarty daughter with you.' Stuart yelled spitefully. Phil went to take a punch at Phil, but Tyler knocked him out the way.

'Maybe you should go.' tyler suggested holding Phil away from his father.

'Don't worry. I'm going. And I don't want you, your violent antics, your womanising ways, or your family near me or my family. Especially Angel.' And with that the Hunters walked out the door, with not so much as a goodbye. Except for the longing look, that was shared by Tyler and Angel, before their families tore them apart.


	6. Secret Meetings and feelings

Secret Meetings and Feelings

The rest of the holiday went by rather quickly, with neither family really acknowledging the other. Occasionally, Sam and Tania would smile to each other when their husbands weren't looking, but apart from that there was no communication between the adults. Between Angel and Tyler it was quite different. They had both realised that there was a gap in the wall which separated their gardens. When it was dark, they would sit by the wall, talking. Luckily, the wall was close the house, so when their families looked out the window they couldn't see them talking to each other. However; it did mean they had to whisper. They learnt so much about one another and their families history. Tyler told Angel all about his Mom and his other secrets and Angel told him all hers. Despite hardly knowing each other they just felt like they had been friends for life and had a trust between them that wouldn't break. The truth be told, their friendship probably blossomed so quickly, due to the war between their fathers. Having been forbidden to see the other, they just wanted to meet up more often.

* * *

When school started Angel and Tyler planned to leave the house at different times and meet at the bus stop where the bus to school left from. Angel had informed all her friends about Tyler and the rift between the two families so they were all aware of the situation between the two of them.

When Tyler arrived at the bus stop that day, he felt his heart break as he saw Angel holding friends with Jamie. She had of course told him all about Jamie, but it still hurt him to see them together. He couldn't even feel better when she winked at him. Jamie was so gorgeous, with blonde hair and dark eyes. Why on earth would she pick him, Tyler over Jamie? He tried to ignore the pair of them and spoke to Angel's friend Tally Best, purposely avoiding Angel as they had planned. Of course they hadn't wanted any one from their families to see them talking together.

Tally was really pretty. She looked like her mother- Honey, whereas her twin-Logan looked like Gary their Dad. Seeing Tyler and Tally talking together, possibly flirting together made Angel jealous and confused. Why should she be jealous of her two friends talking together? There was no reason why they shouldn't talk. It was probably innocent any way. And it wasn't like anything had happened between her and Tyler. She had Jamie and that's the way it had to be. But when he caught her eye and they both smiled, she couldn't help but feel guilty. There she was in Jamie's arms, while she was getting all flustered and warm inside over some other guy. At least at school they were in different years. She was in year 11 while Tyler was in year 12. That should at least make life easier, she thought.


	7. Birthdays and Blushes

At school it was just like at the bus stop, except they actually socialised together. Tyler joined Angel's gang and became friends with her friends. This made it slightly more difficult for Tyler as he had to watch Angel and Jamie together, but he knew that they couldn't be together anyway because of their families so it was better off this way, plus she was happy with Jamie. Or so he thought. Angel couldn't never be happy with Jamie while her thoughts were elsewhere. Every time Jamie kissed her, she imagined it was Tyler kissing her. Every time he touched her, she pictured herself in Tyler's muscular embrace, maybe even next to his bare naked chest. The chest she had seen from her English room's window, while he did PE. Sometimes, she visualised her and Tyler having sex together which would make her blush, for what seemed to everyone else, no apparent reason. She felt foolish. She hadn't even had sex, not even with Jamie and yet here she was thinking about doing it with a guy she could never have. She hated torturing herself, but felt like this was the only way.

This carried on till, December, when it was Angel's 16th birthday. Her parents had planned a huge party for her at the house. Tyler was unwelcome of course. As far as the Turners and the Hunters were concerned their teenage children hated each other- and that was the way they wanted it to stay. Angel and Tyler regularly staged fake arguments to deceive their parents, before they would sneak off, after talk to have one of their secret chats, through the gap in the wall.

As Angel escaped from the party, she couldn't help but feel dismayed that the one person she really wanted there, was banned from even looking at her. As she found out the other day, when Tyler stole a quick glance her way and her Dad had threatened to have court order took out against him. It was unbearable, not being able to talk to Tyler, freely. It was made worse by the fact she was still dating Jamie. She vowed that she would break up with him that day. Then he had given her a heart shaped necklace and declared his love to her. She just couldn't watch his heart break into a thousand pieces if she finished with him, and found herself uttering the words back.

She walked back downstairs and found the party in full swing. It was the last day of term, and a week before Christmas so everyone was having a good time. Everyone except Angel. Fairy lights hung over the walls, and a Christmas tree was placed in the corner. Balloons with 'Sweet Sixteen' hung from the walls, and her family had even allowed alcohol at the party. The music was blaring and all her friends were having fun, except her.

'Cheer up babes. This is a great party.' Tally told her, before taking her arm and started dancing madly. Angel laughed and felt slightly happier than she had all night. However the happiness was short lived. Angel stopped dancing.

'Can you hear sirens?' She asked Tally. She nodded. Everyone else had noticed to and the music was switched off. Angel ran to the window and saw to police officers walking up the path. Sam looked at her, and she just shrugged. She was as confused as her Mother. Phil went to the door and let the two officers in.

'We've had a complaint from one of the neighbours about the noise.' One of them explained. Phil rolled his eyes.

'Turner. Should of known. Wait till I see him.'

'Calm down sir. We just have to investigate that's all.'

'Well, we weren't making that much noise, but we will keep it down.' Angel said, using her charm to flatter the officer.

'Well, perhaps that's for the best. Well Happy Birthday to you Miss. Enjoy the rest of the party, but keep the noise down.' Angel nodded and her father followed the officer out. He looked across at Stuart's house. There he was standing on the door step looking smug.

'Everything Ok? Hope nothing's wrong.' He said smugly. Angel came to the door and managed to stop her Dad from causing a scene. The police had only just left, she didn't want them back again.

'They just came to wish me Happy Birthday and to see how I was getting on with my school project- How to deal with Nuisance Neighbours. They've been helping me you see.' She smiled sweetly watching the smirk slide off her neighbours face. Phil grinned as Stuart turned and stormed inside.

'Well done.' He patted his daughter on the back and joined the rest of the party with a shout of put the music back on. Before returning inside, Angel looked up and saw Tyler looking down at her, an apologetic smile on his face. She smiled back at him, waved and mouthed the words 'Talk later'. And rejoined the party.


	8. From Fantasy to Reality

**I've put the rating up, just to be safe. Sorry if that means you have to stop reading. lv Elz xx**

* * *

From Fantasy to Reality

Later that evening, after the party, Angel made her way to the gap in the wall. He was already there.

'Happy Birthday.' He handed her a small parcel through the gap. She gently undid the ribbon holding the tissue paper together. Inside was a necklace. It was made out of wooden beads in different shades of purple. Her favourite colour. In the centre was her name, spelt out in wooden square blocks.

'I made it myself out of some of my Mom's old beads.' He told her as she examined the present with great care.

'Its beautiful. Thank you so much.' She looked through the gap into Tyler's dark eyes. She placed her hand in the gap, and he slipped her fingers through hers. The simple gesture made her feel so warm inside.

'I'm sorry about my Dad. He's a prat.'

'It's OK. It liven up the party.' She laughed. Tyler looked through the gap, in between their entwined hands and saw her dark eyes, and her beautiful button nose.

'You're beautiful.' He told her.

'I'm so not. Anyway you shouldn't say that. I've got a boyfriend.' They both sighed. Angel clasped his fingers tighter and they both sat in silent for a bit.

'I forgot about him.' Tyler sighed, releasing her hand. Angel grabbed it, before he could let it go. She gazed into his dark eyes.

'I don't love him. Not really. Not like…' she faulted, but still tried to keep her gaze steady.

'Not like what?' Tyler urged her to carry on, grasping her hand. Angel straightened up.

'Meet me at the bus stop in 5 minutes.' She said walking off towards the house.

'It's nearly midnight.' Tyler called after her.

'It's worth it.'

* * *

Tyler turned up at the bus stop, with no idea what to expect. He wanted to know what she meant when she said she didn't love Jamie. She didn't love Jamie like what? He turned to look down the street and saw Angel running towards him.

I don't love him like I love you.' With that she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tyler felt the warmth of her lips against his. It was all his recent fantasies come true. It was even better that his fantasies. He could actually taste her. Feel her. Even smell her. He ran his hands over her hips. He deepened the kiss. Angel gently pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. She took his hand and led him up a path, which went towards the allotments. She guided him amongst the paths of flowers and vegetables, towards a shed at the far end of the allotment.

She reached under a flower pot and pulled out a key.

'It's my Granddad's.' She replied in answer to the question flying around his head. She opened the shed and led him inside, shutting the door after him and lighting an old lamp hanging from the roof.

She kissed him passionately. She started to undo the buttons on his top. Kissing his bare muscular chest.

'Angel. Are you sure about this? What about Jamie?' She interrupted him with a kiss.

'I've never been so sure about anything before, and as for Jamie, I'll finish him tomorrow. Now all I want to do is this.' She whispered in his ear, and felt his skin tingle with the thought of what she wanted to do with him.

'But, we haven't got any…'

'Shh…' She silenced him with another kiss, removing her top and moving his hands to remove her bra, while kissing his neck, working up to his ear. 'It's a risk I'm willing to take.' She kissed his stomach and taking his two hands, pulled him onto a pile of duvets her Granddad kept for covering his crops. His hands wondered all over her. He gently removed her jeans, caressing her thigh. He nibbled her neck, as she moaned and groaned. At last both their fantasies were reality.


	9. Secrets and Sickness

Secrets and Sickness

Angel slid her self from his embrace, and started to get dress.

'We've got to get back before they wonder where we are.' She kissed him softly. He wrapped his tanned muscular arms around her.

'What about…' He whispered. His breaths making her skin tingle.

'I'll sort it. Both of them. I'll dump Jamie later and get something from the Chemist. Trust me.' She looked into his deep eyes and kissed him, before leaving the shed. She had just made it near impossible for him not to trust her. He quickly got dressed and stepped into the cool night air. Still unable to get his head round what had happened. In just a matter of hours, he had gone from being single and lusting after his neighbour, to losing his virginity to the girl he loved. Who, it was revealed, loved him back. He was so happy, that he couldn't help but grin to himself, as he shimmied up the drain pipe and snuck back into the house. He felt like life couldn't get better.

* * *

For Angel it was different. She managed to sneak back into the house unnoticed, not even Jack saw her, like Tyler had but her problems weren't over yet. The next day she got out a box, and started filling it, with cards, CDs, teddies, jewellery- including the heart shaped necklace she was given the night before. She put her coat on and left the house towards, Jamie's. As she walked past Tyler's house she couldn't help but steal a glance to see if he was in one of the windows. He'd told her last night that he regularly went into the spare room, to see if he could see her. He wasn't there, this time. Her heart sank, but she knew that she would be seeing him again any way.

At Jamie's she gave him the stuff back and explained how she thought it wasn't working. He sighed and said he agreed. She was pleased and they agreed to be friends. She then set off to solve her next problem which wasn't going to be so easy. As she entered the chemist she felt nervous. What would they think of her? A slapper? A tart? Luckily, she had nothing to worry about, as the woman was very kind even telling her how to take the pills and giving her some leaflets. As she went outside she took out some water from her bag and following the instructions took the tablets. Now her problems were solved she could look forward to seeing Tyler.

* * *

Later that day Angel was watching the telly, she had just come back from a secret tryst with Tyler. This time they were prepared, and it was just as good as before, but now she didn't feel too good. Even her Dad had noticed she didn't look to good, but she just smiled, and said she'd feel better soon. But she wasn't so convinced herself as later that evening she started being sick. Its guilt she thought, through lying to Mom and Dad, but she couldn't help herself she had to carry on seeing him. She just had to. 


	10. Unexpected News

**If you thought the last two chapters were dramatic, wait till you read this. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. Lv Elz xx**

* * *

Unexpected News

Angel awoke, and looked at the clock. I read 05:05, and she already felt that sickening feeling she'd been feeling lately. She looked across at Tally, whose house she had stayed the night. She padded across the landing, to the toilet. She switched on the taps, to drown out the noise, as she was violently sick. She rested against the bath, sobbing. She placed her hands over her stomach, feeling the slight bump. She had felt like this for 3 months now. She still hadn't told him, not that he would mind she was sure of that. She knew now, that she couldn't hide it from him. In just over 4 months time he would know anyway. Everyone would know. Her Mom. Her Dad. Tania. Stuart. The thought made her sick once more. She heard a slight tapping at the door, and Tally entered.

'You OK chuck?' She looked concerned at her friend. Angel nodded, and got up to wash her face.

'No you ain't? I've been your friend for so long, I know when you're lying.' Tally told her, walking towards her, to put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

'Leave it hey?' She tried to shrug her friend's arm off.

'Tell me what's wrong. You haven't been right since you broke up with Jamie and it's now April. What's wrong? Are you depressed? I mean when you broke up with Jamie you were happy- I mean that's not right is it? Then in January you start looking ill, in February you got all moody and miserable, and it's been down hill since then. I want to help, please tell me what's wrong?' She looked at Angel, with pleading eyes, she watched as a tear slid down her friends face.

'I've gotta go.' Angel marched towards the bedroom, and started getting changed.

'Angel, what you doing? It's quarter past five in the morning. You can't leave.'

'Yes, I can.' She started throwing stuff in her bag, and headed towards the door. 'Move, and keep quiet. You'll wake your parents up.'

'Then don't go. Stay. I can help. You know I can.' She tried to grip her friends arms. Angel looked and saw tears trickling form Tally's blue eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

She knew where she was going without even thinking about it. She got out her phone and dialed the number. 'I need to see you. Now. Usual place.' She hung up. She knew it was now or never.

* * *

She waited outside the shed for him. There were already people wondering around despite the time of day. She saw him walking towards her. He noticed instantly the worry on her face. 

'Babe, what's up?' he tried to put his arm around his girlfriend, trying to comfort him.

'I'm…' She faulted and started to cry.

'Hey. We'll cope whatever it is, we'll cope.' She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

'I'm… I'm having… We're having…' The words failed her. So she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and said 'The pill after my birthday didn't work. It was the only time.' She sobbed, and he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He knew instantly what she was trying to tell him. He hadn't expected this. Other things had entered her head when she called, but not this A part of him panicked, but when he saw her face, his decision was clear. He would stand by her no matter what. Even against his own Father. H loved her and that was all that mattered.

'We'll get through this. I promise.'

'You can't promise that. What about our families. They hate each other. They'll go mad. I can't blame Jamie he'll know, cos we didn't. Then they'll think I'm a slag, well my Dad would.' She sobbed even harder.

'No he won't. I won't let him. We'll cope. I take it your about 5 months?' His mind was working over time, digesting the news. She nodded. She wasn't sure but it fitted.

'You hid it that long, we can hide it some more, then when the time is right we'll run away. Just the three of us.' He clutched her hand, and pulled her head to look at him.

'I'm not sure. Is it the only way?' She saw his face.

'Well we could tell our family.' She shook her head. That was definitely out of the question. 'We've got no choice. Have you seen a doctor yet?' Again she shook her head. 'Well we'll go later. It's all right we'll go somewhere, where we're not known. But we need to know how it is.' She nodded. She knew he was right, but it didn't mean she wanted to hear it.

* * *

Later that night as she lay in bed, she pulled the picture from under her pillow, and studied it. It was amazing. Tyler agreed. His face when he saw it on the screen. Its tiny hands waving. Kicking its tiny legs. In just 18 weeks they would meet the tiny bundle of joy, she held a picture of. She stroked her stomach gently. She'd been lucky, she was hardly showing and yet it was still healthy. So her family didn't have to know straight away. She leant down and kissed her slightly swollen stomach. From the moment she had seen her baby, she knew that no one would come between her and Tyler and she would do anything to protect him or their unborn child from anyone. Even their own families. 


	11. Life Changing

Life Changing

It was only early when Angel woke on that fateful day. The sun wasn't even up it was that early. She looked at the calendar, and sighed. Today was the day her life would change. She'd had hardly any sleep the night before. This was for many reasons. The first being that the baby was now kicking regularly at night, so she found it hard to move. Added to that, the fact she was seven months pregnant, which made it difficult to sleep, despite the fact her bump was still quite small. It was so small compared to most Moms-to-be's at 7months that she still could keep it hidden. She'd found that quite easy. Bright bold patterns. Bigger sizes. Baggy clothes. Nobody had commented, and it wasn't a major style change as it fitted with the fashion. The second reason she had had difficulty sleeping was the fact that there had been a party next-door. Tyler was seventeen and Stuart had made a big fuss, much to Tyler's dismay. He had just wanted a quite night in, then to sneak off to be with Angel. They still spent time at the allotments together. It had been the place where they had created the life, the place where he had found out about the life, it had also been the place when he felt proof of the life and it had also been where they had planned what to do next with the life they had both created. This was the third reason Angel couldn't sleep. She was anxious. Months of planning all led up to this day in June. She got out of bed and started to dress in the white beautiful dress she had pulled from under her bed. She slipped it on and felt herself instantly transformed into a beautiful princess.

* * *

At the same time next door, Tyler was doing the same. He had the same feelings, and nerves, but after today there was nothing their families could do to keep him and Angel away. He looked at the suit he had just pulled out of his wardrobe and started to put it on his. His hands shaking with nerves and excitement. What if they were caught? What if they weren't? Would he still go through with it? Of course he would. Angel and their baby were going to be his life from now on. They had even chose names. Gabriella for a girl and Gabriel for a boy. It had been Angel's suggestion to name the baby after his mother, and he was overjoyed at this gesture.

Half an hour later they met at the allotments like normal. The sun was still only dawning so very few people were around, only drunks. However; they were still weary of being seen. They must have looked suspicious. Two teenagers, one in a suit the other in white gown carrying suitcases at 5 O'clock in the morning.

'You nervous?' Tyler asked her, while he fitted the white orange blossom she had brought with her, in her beautiful dark hair.

'Yeah. You?' He nodded. She looked so beautiful. He felt so lucky to have her. She was so beautiful. So kind. So caring. And he knew she would make an excellent mother. She had already brought two tiny, white baby-grows, which she had stashed under her bed, along with the suitcase she now had. She pinned a tiny, single, orange blossom flower to his suit, and stood back to admire her work. 'You look great.'

'Not as good as you. You're stunning. I'm the luckiest guy alive.' She laughed.

'Come on. We've got to go. We've got to be at the station in an hour.' She tugged his hand, and they started off on the journey that would change their lives for ever.

* * *

At 8 O'clock the same day. Tally Best woke up to find her Mom, with a letter for her. It only said her name on the front and had been hand posted. As her mother left her to read its contents, she carefully opened it. She let out a gasp and jumped out of bed. She hurried to get dressed, then ran all the way to the Hunter's house. She banged on the door, till Mr Hunter answered it. He looked shocked to see her so early.

'Tally, what is it? Angel's still in bed. It's not even half eight yet.'

'I know' she gasped. 'But you need to see this.' She thrust the letter into his hands, and watched his face changed as he read the contents.

'Did you know about any of this?' He asked her.

'No. I swear. I would have said.'

'I bet he knew.' Phil stormed around to next door, leave a frightened tally behind, along with a puzzled Sam who had come to see what the noise was about. He banged on the door, till a dazed Tania opened.

'What do you want?' Phil ignored her, and barged straight passed her, into the house.

'Where is he? Where's your darling husband? I bet he knew all about this.' He shook the letter in her face.

'Phil, calm down. This isn't helping. She doesn't no anything.' Sam, having been informed by Tally on what had happened had gone around to sort her husband out and calm the situation.

'I can't calm down. She's left. With him.'

'I know.' Sam was distressed, but tried to hide it. At that moment Stuart came down, fully dressed.

'Hunter, get out my house or I'll call the cops.' Stuart threatened, under aware of the emergency at hand.

'Good. Cos it saves me having to.' He thrust the letters in Stuart's hands. 'Did you know about this? Did you and that precious son of yours have a good laugh about this together?' Stuart shook his head, shock overwhelming him, making him lose the power of speech.

'Can someone please explain what is happening?' Tania screamed. Stuart passed her the letter, and she read aloud its contents. Shocking herself, Sam and Jack (who had come to see what the argument was about this time).

'_Tally,_

_You are my best friend, (which is why I'm writing this to you and not my Mom or Dad) but I don't want you to be angry because I didn't tell you this. The thing is today I left home. I've gone to start a new life. With Tyler Turner, my neighbour. We've been together since December, and it's pretty serious between us. We're going to have a baby-17__th__ August. We're also getting married, which is where we've gone- Gretna Green. We don't plan to come back as our parents aren't exactly on speaking terms, but I will send pics from the wedding and of the baby, once we get somewhere to live. We're not planning on staying in Gretna, obviously, but Ty's got family in Glasgow, which is where we intend to end up._

_Again, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you any of this, but I knew you'd do what you've probably done now- told my Mom and Dad._

_Love you lots_

_Your best friend for life_

_Angel_

_xxxxxx _

The whole room went into silent not knowing what to do next, while Angel and Tyler were already on the train to Scotland.


	12. On the Way to Gretna

**I'm really sorry but i can't update till at least Sunday, possibly Monday cos I'm on my holz. Sorry but I hope u like this chapter. Thanks to gemz who always reviews and Amy and for the add on bebo lv Elz xx**

* * *

On the way to Gretna

Within half an hour of the letter being read, the Hunters and Stuart were on their way to Gretna Green, in the hope that they would catch the pair, before the wedding service. They had been lucky enough to get three plane tickets (for Sam, Phil and Stuart. Tania was looking after Jack) from Heathrow to Glasgow, they would then take the train to Dumfries, then a bus, or something to Gretna. The journey would take approximately 3 hours. They hadn't bothered calling the police, because of them both being over 16, but they had called Tyler's family in Scotland. They had said they would try and get to Gretna and stop the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel and Tyler sat huddled together on the train. In a few hours, they would be man and wife, and frankly they couldn't wait. Angel could feel butterflies, like she had never had before, fluttering around her stomach. She was so excited, but she was also scared her and Tyler's family would wreck things. She was aware that by now they would have read the letter and be on their way, but with any luck they'd be too late. Tyler, thought the same. He had been shocked, and angry at first when she told him about the letter, but now he understood why she had done it. She wanted to give their families a chance to see them get married and be happy. He just hoped that if they did turn up, that would be their only reactions. Finding out your teenage child is getting married and having a child must be a bit of a shock. He thought about how he would react if his child happened to be in the situation. He hoped they wouldn't. He also hoped that he and Angel would never try and stop their child from being in love. That their child trusted them enough to tell them all their secrets.

* * *

The hours when past slowly for both parties. But eventually for Angel and Tyler it was soon over. Within one taxi ride from the station they would be at the very place they were soon to be wed. Angel looked across at Tyler, and squeezed his hand. 'No going back now.' She mouthed. He gripped her hand tighter and they walked towards the taxi the nerves mounting. The butterflies in Angel's stomach getting larger.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Stuart, Phil and Sam ran out of the airport straight towards the nearby taxi rank.

'Gretna Green.' Stuart shouted at the taxi driver.

'It'll cost you mate.' The taxi driver informed them.

'It don't matter, he's paying.' Phil nodded towards Stuart.

'I don't care whose paying, step on it. We've got to get there on time. I'll never forgive myself if she marries and I'm not there.' Sam sobbed.

'Is that all you care about, you not being at the wedding? She's sixteen, pregnant and getting hitched to his son.' Again he jerked his head at Phil.

'This ain't helping mate. And your precious daughter could have kept her knickers on. She's more to blame than Tyler.' Stuart stated.

'I ain't your bloody mate!! How dare you. She never would have done anything like this before your charming son showed up.'

'Phil. Stuart. This won't help the situation. They're getting married and having a baby whether we want them to or not. I just want to be there for her. My only daughter is getting married and I want to be there.' Sam's sobs grew louder.

'She's right. We can't do anything, we just need to be there.' Stuart agreed. Phil nodded but hated to agree with his nemesis.

'My only daughter getting married. I should be there to walk her down the aisle. Our feud has driven are children away.' Phil suddenly felt quite ashamed of himself.

'Truce mate?' He offered his hand to Stuart, who took it graciously.

'Truce.' He agreed. Sam sighed to herself. At last she thought. She looked at her watch and realised that they had been travelling for over an hour. Just at that point, Phil nudged her, 'Look up ahead.' Before them was the famous Gretna Green blacksmith. An ambulance was outside.

'Poor so an so, getting married and they fall ill half way through.' Stuart shook her head.

'Oh my God!! Stop the Taxi! Stop the Taxi now!!' The taxi pulled to an abrupt halt, and Sam jumped out of the taxi and ran towards the ambulance. Phil and Stuart quickly followed, when they saw what was going on. Sam barged straight past the paramedics, desperate to see what was going on.

'What's wrong? Tyler tell me what's wrong.' She shook him brutally.

'Sam. Stop it.' Phil ran onto the scene and tried to separate his wife from the terrified teen.

'Look at her.' She gestured towards the back of the ambulance. There was Angel, lying on a stretcher.

Stuart arrived just at this moment, and looked into the back of the ambulance.

'What have you done son? What have you done?' Stuart shook his head at Tyler unable to believe the mess his son had caused.


	13. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**I'm back from my hols, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait lv Elz xx**

* * *

Blood, Sweat and Tears

'Dad, I haven't done anything.' Tyler started to protest.

'How can you say that, just look at the state of her.' Stuart pulled his son towards the ambulance. 'Take a good look, you've done that.' A groan came from the back of the ambulance.

'Shut up! He hasn't done anything.' Angel shouted, more out of pain than anger, her face red, and damp from her sweat and tears.

'Angel, how can you say that? Look at you. You wouldn't be in this stay if it wasn't for him.' Sam argued.

'AAAAGGGHHH! Tyler get here now.' Angel shrieked. Tyler tried to edge towards her, but Phil held him back.

'No, way. First you get her pregnant, then convince her to run away with you, now you get her in this state.'

'I need to be with her.' Tyler tried to get towards Angel.

'Dad!! Let him go! I need him!' The paramedic tried to give her some gas and air but she pushed it away, ignoring his pleas that she calmed down. 'He didn't get me in this state. It takes two to tango! And it's a bit late now to try and do something, don't you think?! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!! If you hadn't noticed, I'm in labour! Tyler is only partly to blame for this. OK! F!!! God this Hurts!! Agh!! TYLER!!' he rushed towards her, grabbing her hand. He brushed the hair from her face and tried to calm her down.

'Angel, don't say those thing! We know he pushed you into all this!' Phil tried to push his argument forward.

'Well, she's hardly innocent! She should have kept her legs closed!' Stuart snapped.

'Dad!' Tyler shouted at his Dad. Furious that anyone could talk about the love of his life like that. Angel let out a whimper and he pulled her closer towards him. At that moment the two paramedics who had been talking together, came over to the warring families.

'Can you take this elsewhere please or calm down. This young lady is having in labour, several weeks early, is in difficulties and we won't be able to get her to the nearest hospital in time. So can you please try and be civil, while we try and deliver the baby.' The older paramedic reasoned. He jumped into the back of the ambulance, and was joined by his colleague.

'Now take a deep breathe of the gas and air, and when you feel a contraction push, OK? You might one to give us some privacy guys.' The younger paramedic suggested.

'She's our daughter!' Sam screamed. 'We have a right to be here.'

'You're distressing her. Please, move away to give her some privacy we'll tell you when your grandchild arrives.'

'It's a girl!' His older colleague announced. 'Breech!' Sam wept, but Phil guided her away, to the front of the ambulance out of the way. Stuart quickly followed, not wanting to see too much.

'I can't believe this is happening!! Our wedding day of all days!' Angel wept, in between each breathe of gas & air.

'Well it is sweetheart, now try not to speak. We need to get your daughter out safely. Now this will be difficult if your distressed. OK?' The older paramedic reasoned. Angel nodded, squeezing Tyler's hand harder; however he didn't seem to mind. After everything that had happened today, he just couldn't wait to meet their new child- who was a little girl it would seem.

'One last push. She's nearly here.' Angel shook her head. Her sobs getting louder. 'You have to sweetheart. She's nearly out. Just her, head and neck.' Angel, summoned all the strength she had, and gave one last hard push.

'That's it babes. You're doing it.' Tyler encouraged her. All of a sudden a little cry could be heard. Angel and Tyler gasped and hugged each other.

'Say hello to your beautiful daughter.' The paramedic gently handed, the tiny bundle to, her mother. 'Considering, she was early she's doing marvellous. She just needs to be checked out in hospital, and we need to deliver that afterbirth. Shall I get your families now?' He asked, looking at the happy family before him. Angel and Tyler looked at one another, before she nodded.

'Yeah, bring them her.' Tyler said. A few seconds later, Phil, Sam and Stuart were all gathered around the ambulance.

'Say hello to Gabriella Lucy Turner.' Angel passed the bundle to Tyler who took her to the crowd gathered at the door of the ambulance.

'She's gorgeous.' Sam gushed.

'Not bad.' Phil, looked at his granddaughter with adoration, playing with her little fingers.

'You named her after your mother.' Stuart said to Tyler.

'It was Angel's idea. We both chose Lucy as the middle name.' He explained.

'That was nice of you.' Stuart spoke, directly to Angel, with some civility. She just nodded, too worn out to answer.

'I can't believe you hid this from us.' Sam was now cradling Gabriella, a look of pure love on her face.

'You wouldn't exactly have welcomed all this with open arms would you?' Tyler stated.

'Too right.' Phil sniffed, still angry at his daughter's antics, but his mood softening due to the beautiful girl, before him.

'It wouldn't have got this far if you had been opened with us.' Stuart was slightly more calm with his answer.

'We don't know that.' They all turned to look at Angel, who up until now had been thought to be asleep.

'You certainly wouldn't have ended getting married, and probably not with a child.' Sam spat back. 'I could have at least been able to see my only daughter married. But no, I missed out on that chance.'

'No you didn't Mom. We didn't get married. My waters broke before we had chance.'

'Well that's one thing.' Phil reasoned.

'We still will though. As soon as I'm fit enough, and get a new dress.' She looked down at the one she was currently wearing. It was stained with blood and sweat.

'I don't think so, young lady.' Phil glared at her, but she just glared back, a look of absolute determination on her face.

'Yes we will. Whether you're there or not. We're a family now. Me, Tyler and Gabriella.'

'Can you solve this after. We've got to get these two to hospital.' The paramedic took Gabriella from Sam and gave her back to Angel. 'You coming son?' He asked Tyler.

'No he isn't.' Phil snapped.

'Yes he is.' 'Yes I am.' Angel and Tyler both said at the same time. The same stubborn tone in their voices. The paramedic shrugged and got into the ambulance before closing the door behind him. As the ambulance drove off, Stuart, Phil and Sam all looked after the retreating vehicle, all unable to digest the events of the day.


	14. Happy Families

Happy Families

When Stuart and the Hunters arrived at hospital they were still in total shock. Luckily for them, the taxi driver had offered to take them to the hospital free of charge as he felt sorry for them. They arrived on the ward a while after Tyler and Angel had, and were greeted by a scene which shocked them. As they headed towards the ward, Sam looked through the side window and nudged Phil.

'Look.' She said. Him and Stuart turned to look at the same sight she was. There was Angel, with Gabriella in her arms and Tyler at her side with his arm wrapped around Angel.

'They look so happy.' Stuart exclaimed.

'Like a family.' Phil added, in shock.

'I know. They look so perfect, together. Can we really keep them apart? I mean they're so determined to be together. We might as well accept it and be apart of their lives. I mean I don't know about you two, but I'm not going to miss out on my granddaughter's life because of a petty feud that happened twenty-odd years ago.' The two men looked ashamed of themselves.

'She's right. We best get in there, before they start planning this wedding with out us.' Stuart agreed. They entered the ward and the couple looked at each other exchanging worried looks.

'No need to worry. We've just come to see our grand-daughter.' Phil explained.

'And to help plan the wedding.' Sam added. Angel and Tyler looked at each other. Looks of total shock on their faces.

'We've excepted you're going to be a couple with or without our consent.' Stuart informed them.

'Thank you, Dad, Phil, Sam. It means a lot to us.' Angel nodded.

'So when you thinking of getting married then? And where?' Sam started the ball rolling and soon Angel was unstoppable.

'We were planning on getting married as soon as I was out of here and at Gretna.' Angel told her mother, just thrilled that her family had finally accepted her and Tyler.

'Well I don't mind it being in Gretna. But I think it needs planning properly. Get you a better dress. I want my daughter's big day to be one to remember- for the right reasons.' Sam told Angel.

'And you can't get married without a Stag party, mate.' Phil gently punched his future son-in-law's arm. Tyler grinned.

'I'm glad you've accepted us.' Tyler handed Gabriella over to Phil.

'For this little one, I'd walk on water.' He cooed over the beautiful baby in his arms. 'I can't believe I'm a granddad at my age.' He chuckled.

'Me neither.' Stuart added.

'Yeah, but you look old enough to be one, mate.' Phil chuckled.

'Oh we've got to phone back home and tell them what's happened. They'll want to know obviously.' Sam got up and kissed her daughter's head. 'I'm so proud of you. I just wished you had told me. Having to go through all this on your own. But you've grown up so much, I can't help but be proud of you. But please never do that to me again.'

'I won't Mom. Giving birth once is enough for me, Thank you.' Angel laughed.

'Good.' Sam laughed before going to phone Tania. Angel watched as her mother walked away, unable to believe that her life had changed so much. Now she was a mother, a fiancé and her family had finally accepted all this.


	15. It's a Strange Old World

**Here it is. The last chapter. Hope you like it, and thanks to all my reviewers particularly gemz who reviews all my chapters, thank u babes lv elz xx**

* * *

It's a Strange Old World

Angel looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was loose apart from two strands from either side which were tied together in the middle. A pale lilac flower was placed in her hair, to match the colour of her bouquet, and her daughter's tiny dress. Her own dress was quite simple. It had no straps and was just an A-line dress, with a simple sequin pattern on the bodice. She spun around to look at her Mom. 'What do you think?'

'You look beautiful.' Sam wiped away the tears from her eyes. Tally who was a bridesmaid (wearing a lilac version of Angel's dress) nodded.

'He's lucky to have you. I'm going to regret giving you away, aren't I?' Phil asked. Angel laughed.

'You've still got me Dad. I'll always be your little girl. Now shall we get going?' Tally and Sam left the room and headed down to the blacksmith's where the wedding would take place.

'I'm scared Dad.'

'Me too. You don't have to go ahead you know. I'm sure we can leg it out the back way. But we've been here 2weeks now, and it's costing me and your Mom a fortune so I think we should at least go through with it.' He grinned at her.

'There's no way I'm not going through with it. This one deserves a Mom and Dad who are married.' She looked down at her 2week old daughter.

'Lets get this show on the road, or he really will think you've escaped.' He held out his arm for her, which she took.

They walked out of the hotel and towards the other building where the wedding would take place. As she got closer, she saw Sam give the signal before rushing inside. The doors opened and Tally took Gabriella from Angel before walking down the aisle with her. She looked stunning but all eyes turned to look at the vision of beauty walking down behind her.

Tyler and his best man Logan turned to look at her.

'She's a stunner mate.' Logan whispered.

'I know. I'm the luckiest guy alive.' And he truly meant it. He was about to marry the girl of his dreams and they had a beautiful daughter. Some had to wait ages for what he had, but he was only 17 and he already felt he had everything.

'We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Angel Mary Hunter to Tyler Stuart Turner.' The people witnessing the marriage of Angel and Tyler could hardly believe. Tally was still in shock that her best friend had kept all this hidden from her for nearly 8months. Logan just couldn't full understand it all. Tania was still Tania. It hadn't really affected her. She was just glad that Tyler was happy. Despite not being his Mom she still felt like he was her son. But soon she would have her own child to cope with- she and Stuart had recently discovered she was 3 and a half months pregnant. Surprisingly, Tyler was fine with all this. He realised that as his Dad was happy that's all that mattered, and Tania wasn't that bad after all. She mad quite a good Step-Mom really. Stuart had decided just to deal with the situation after all, he now had a gorgeous granddaughter and his son was happier than he had been in years. For Phil and Sam it was slightly different. All those years ago when_ they _were 16, they had never imagined that they would one day be married with two beautiful children, or that their own daughter would get pregnant by and marry Stuart's son. It was a funny old world really. And Jack, well he wasn't fussed. He had been a bit put out at first when it was decided that Tyler, Angel and Gabriella would move in with them, but as his family spoilt him so as he didn't feel left out, it wasn't that bad. Plus, Gabriella was quite cute.

So there it is. The Turner's and the Hunter's were practically family. Now that Angel and Tyler were now Mr and Mrs Turner.


End file.
